An Ordinary Morning
by Sinson
Summary: All Ginny wants to do is get to Diagon Alley and back in one piece. What happens that morning? Follow Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and all of their kids in a very funny.. and frustrating morning.


_Hello Readers! Yes, this is my first story.. and I know it's kind of short.. but hopefully you like it! It was fun to write. Well, without further ado (except for the Disclaimer I think): __An Ordinary Morning_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rocks. If you recognize something, it is hers.**

"James! Albus! Wake up you two!" Ginny called up at her two sons. "Lily's been up for an hour and she's not even starting school this year!"

Ginny sat down next to her husband Harry at the kitchen table and nibbled on her slice of toast. She picked up her two sons' Hogwarts letters and unfolded them, scanning the list of books and items they needed for school. She let out a large sigh.

"I can't believe Al's already starting school. It won't be long until Lily reaches that stage of her life too," said Ginny, looking fondly into the living room at her young daughter reading a book.

"Oh come on now Ginny, don't get all sentimental on me again," Harry said mockingly.

They heard a pop and the bickering voices of Ron and Hermione Weasley were extremely audible from the front porch.

"Oh Merlin Hermione! I could've sworn I just heard the word 'sentimental.' There's no way I'm going in there. Last time, you and Ginny got into a huge sob-fest!

"Oh! Our kids our growing up so quickly!" Ron said dramatically, trying and failing considerably to imitate his wife's words.

"Oh shut _up_ Ron. Just because you're so apathetic you can't-

"Oh, hello Harry, Ginny," Hermione cut off as she saw her best friends' faces emerge. She hugged them both and frowned at Ron.

"Hi Lils!" said Ron enthusiastically, completely disregarding Hermione's look and his sister and best friend. He stepped into the house, looked over at his niece in the other room, and scowled.

"Ew, are you reading a book? I can't have my niece reading a book. You're going to turn into a Hermione or Rosie."

Right then Rose and Hugo stepped into the house. Rose was clutching her new copy of Hogwarts, A History, and was quite clearly sharing some interesting information with Hugo. She frowned at her father's comment before following her brother into the living room to greet Lily.

"So, what time are we departing for Diagon Alley?" Ron asked, grabbing Ginny's breakfast from her plate and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Seriously Ron, you are such a pig," said Ginny scowling. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Probably in an hour or so," said Harry, in response to Ron's question. "James and Albus are having issues getting ready. I dunno what's taking them such a long ti-"

Right at that moment, a huge blast sounded from upstairs. The four adults gave each other fearful glances before sprinting up the stairs. They stopped when they saw Albus sitting in the middle of James's room, laughing uncontrollably, purple smoke issuing from his ears. James was sitting next to him, equipped with a quill and parchment, looking triumphant.

"JAMES POTTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" shouted an infuriated Ginny.

"Whoa mum, you look like Grandma when she screamed at dad and Uncle Ron last week for-"

"_James_. Really, what's going on here?" said Harry and Ron simultaneously, remembering the memory and having no intentions for their wives to find out about it. Too late, Ginny and Hermione were casting them suspicious glares.

"Well, Uncle George said to test this out on _somebody_, and Albus was being a right git this morning, freaking out about Hogwarts, so..." said James, very aware of his father and uncle's sticky situation.

"Well, I'll be speaking to your Uncle George," said Ginny, blowing her flaming red hair out of her face and moving her wand around in a brisk motion to revive Albus from his fits of laughter.

"You go get ready. I have no patience for this right now. I am going to wait fifteen minutes, and if you are not downstairs by then, I won't let you go to _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_!"

James looked horrified at that statement, for he had been eagerly awaiting his chance to restock his pranking merchandise, and he scrambled into the bathroom to get ready.

Ginny stormed out of the room, heading back towards the kitchen. Hermione gave Harry and Ron a sympathetic smile before following Ginny downstairs.

She found Ginny chopping up carrots with much more force than necessary.

"No reason to take out your anger on the knife Ginny," Hermione said humoring her. She hugged Ginny and felt her shaking underneath her. She knew that Ginny was a little tense right now, but had no idea that she would actually cry about it. She moved her arms to take a look at Ginny's face, and was extremely surprised. Ginevra Potter was far from crying- in fact, she was laughing hysterically. Hermione looked at her for a moment before she started laughing as well. She had no idea why, but in no time, the friends were laughing uncontrollably, clutching each other for support.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe it. I'm turning into my _mother_!" Ginny said with a laugh. "Why am I laughing? I should be _horrified_!"

At the top of the stairs stood Ron and Harry. They were watching their wives' faces with looks of mingled amusement and confusion.

"Merlin's pants. You'd think we'd understand them by now," said Ron raising his eyebrow and wondering how one person could go from absolute fury to complete laughter in such a short span of time.

"Well Ron, I guess there's some things we never will understand," Harry said, a genuine look of confusion still etched on his face.

"I suppose we're off the hook then?"

"I dunno mate, I dunno."


End file.
